


dahlia [h.s]

by sapidhs



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 1d, 1dfanfic, Adventure, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Harry Styles - Freeform, Love, Romance, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapidhs/pseuds/sapidhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where harry works in retail and dahlia grows a garden</p>
            </blockquote>





	dahlia [h.s]

"$43.97"

"have a good day"

"can i help you with anything?"

"sorry we don't sell that in stores"

the same sentences haunted him everyday he got off work and stayed with him for the travel home

he entered the apartment to be meant with a sleeping cat on the sofa and his best friend huddled over a tree

"look at it, it's gotten yellower"

"yellower?"

"yellower"

dropping his bag and removing his shoes, he went over to see if the lemon had indeed gotten yellower 

it did

"how was your day?" she asked

"alright. made 7 bucks in tips. yours?"

"i planted the tomato and pepper seeds"

harry peered over at his friend, an expressionless look upon his face

"i also fed lily and made pasta"

fleeing into the kitchen, harry made himself a plate of pasta and bolognese sauce, which dahlia claims to make better than anyone else

dahlia herself got a plate and sat at their table for two

harry, leaning against the counter, finally looking up from his plate thanked dahlia and promised takeout for tomorrow 

"indian"

"you got it"

finishing their dinner, leaving the kitchen a mess they went into their room, dahlia collapsing on the matress, eyes closed

"i'm beat"

"you need a bath. you smell of soil"

"it's a nice smell though right?"

"please go take bath"

complying, dahlia went to the drawer, retrieving a clean pair of undies, socks, and a tee shirt, left for the bathroom

"thanks you!"

she went for her bath, not before flashing harry the finger

...  
"dah?"

"mmh"

"can i?"

"go ahead"

so he did

"don't move"

"i'm sleeping i can't move"

he sat up from the matress, grabbing the skething pad and pencil from the ground and flipped to a fresh page

this is what harry did when he couldn't sleep, which was often. he's had nightmares ever since he was a toddler, getting worse with age. to find peace he needed beauty and purity and that's what he saw in dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. xx


End file.
